wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stratus
cap jacylenoaetjprjye's now Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen So thanks, but no a p p e a r a n c e Stratus is a SkyWing, with bright red orange scales. His topscales are a darker, purer red, his underbelly an orange gold. His wing membranes are a fiery orange, with the slightest golden tiny. His spine is a pure, bright gold. Stratus has strange eyes, stormy gray, with glints of orange, bright and fierce. With scales vibrantly colored, his head held high, and a sharp spear in his talons, Stratus makes for an imposing figure. I think I'm good to go 'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in Now I admire you, and that whole show you do p e r s o n a l i t y Stratus is a grounded, stubborn dragon. He doesn't like change, preferring austere, structured days where everything is planned. He hates messes, and likes everything neat and well planned. He doesn't like sudden decisions, always spending time figuring things out. Stratus does what he needs to, and nothing more. To others, he is simply a strict dragon. Inside, he doesn't like to change, refuses to believe that life will tear away old relationships. Or, at least, he used to. He's still a stubborn dusthead. But, he is more willingly to accept differences, less caring of messes, and more... alive. More passionate. He's certainly more open toward others, more relaxed, and happy to talk to others and help. It's a better side of him. Yet, a times he is secretive, especially about what caused his change in demeanor. Stratus is certainly hiding something... but what? You're onto something, really it's something But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells I'll have to leave that up to you h i s t o r y Stratus was the child of two high ranking SkyWings, both close guards of the queen. It was four years after Queen Oasis's death. Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play 'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride r e l a t i o n s h i p s Queen Scarlet: *an ominous force, forever keeping him in line Queen Ruby: *A kinder dragon then her mother, easier to speak with Photon: *lover, now lost Nimbus: *So shy, so sweet. A loved one Harrier: *An acquaintance I don't need to see the other side So go and do like you do t r i v i a stuff here I'm good to do like me Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key g a l l e r y Stratus.png|By Midnight! 20180905 154421.png|By Quinn! Stratus.jpg|By Feather! eek ty! Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine I don't need to see the other side Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Males